Sencillo, pero no perfecto
by Erly Misaki
Summary: AU. Ella había conocido la felicidad con él, pero no se había dado cuenta que las cosas siempre se acaban, aun la más perfecta historia debe tener un final. Aunque Sesshomaru no esperaba tener esa clase de final.
1. Sesshomaru

**Hello, hello people!**

_InuYasha & cia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko, le idea es mí y solo mia... muajajaja (perdonen, no controlo mis impulsos de conquistar el mundo)_

* * *

— ¡Qué bien! te vas —dijo Kagura con sarcasmo, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se tumbaba en el sofá.

Sesshōmaru rayo la mirada y tiro de la puerta, un golpe seco de la madera tras él fue el choque de inicio para la huida de Kagura. En aquel momento no lo había decidido, pero pronto lo haría.

Por ahora él necesitaba paz, tranquilidad y pensar las cosas con cabeza fría, un buen café estaría bien. Camino rumbo a la bahía, a uno de esos pintorescos locales que tanto le gustaban.

Las calles estaban desiertas y frías, el invierno parecía acercarse este año antes de tiempo. Solo se veía uno que otro auto por las autopistas. A pesar de ser viernes la ciudad estaba desierta, como el frío corazón del solitario muchacho que andaba por sus calles. El grueso abrigo negro que llevaba encima le estorbaba, lo dejo caer en la banca de un parque cualquiera. Un recuerdo suprimido volvió a su mente, en uno de esos cafés costeros a los que se dirigía había conocido a Kagura, hace solo un año.

_El invierno parecía retrasarse y Sesshōmaru celebraba, con su estudiante de piano, su cumpleaños número veintitrés. Le era agradable aquella joven compañía que siempre tenía para él una sonrisa. Después de la clase busco un lugar para despejar su mente, empezaba a sentir cosas por esa niña y eso estaba mal. Suspiro hondo y entro a un café. _

_Todo estaba lleno de gente vulgar y ruidosa, el olor a cigarros a medio consumir invadía el ambiente, aunque el licor ponía socarronas carcajadas en todas las bocas. Se escabullo hasta el fondo del local, a una mesa oscura y medio escondida por la cortina. Dio su pedido y el mesero le trajo un "cremoso", no tenía ganas de consumir alcohol, eso acarrearía que hiciera una tontería. Distraído en sus pensamientos no vio llegar a la peli negra que se sentó a su lado y saco un cigarrillo, el humo perturbo los profundos pensamientos del peli blanco._

—_Aleja eso de mí —ordenó, volteando la cara y apagando el cigarrillo de la muchacha._

— _¡oye! —Se quejó esta, mostrándose severamente ofendida —Eso era mío, no te enseñaron a no meterte en la vida de los demás._

—_Usted fue quien se metió en mi vida —respondió algo molesto, pero al mismo tiempo intrigado, le parecía asombroso que una muchacha de escasos 20 años fumara, tuviera aliento a alcohol y estuviera en algún lugar como ese. Sus ojos rojizos estaban idos y un poco hinchados, como si hubiese llorado, pero ese no era su problema. Se levantó para irse, la pequeña y delgada mano de la muchacha lo detuvo._

—_No se valla, por favor. Prometo no molestarlo —Por primera vez reparo en su atuendo. Unos jeans rotos y desgastados, una playera negra y un abrigo del mismo color iban acompañados por unos tacones plateados que parecían bastante usados, era deplorable, pero extrañamente conmovedor. _

_Hablo sola durante bastante rato, se refirió a un hombre en la barra, del mismo color de ojos y cabellos que ella, se llamaba Naraku y era su padre. Negociaba cocaína y cosas por el estilo con unos importadores que iban a beber allí. Dijo que esperaba ver a su padre muerto uno de estos días, pues la obligaba a transportar la mercancía a otros lugares y a veces incluso la drogaba para que fuera ella el plato principal de la noche en cama de sus socios. Al final de la noche, aun en la misma mesa, Sesshōmaru, sin mencionar palabra, ya conocía la triste y desgarradora historia de Kagura. Le parecía increíble que se atreviera a contarle todo eso a un extraño. _

_Cuando volvió a darle clases a Rin ya no le parecía tan especial, más bien infantil y opaca. Las siguientes semanas la idea de Kagura lo atormento, no soportaba el hecho de que una mujer tan bella e inteligente vivera con un maldito loco como Naraku. Para suerte de ambos a él lo asesinaron un día de julio, durante los meses anteriores se habían visto en el mismo lugar en las noches y una que otra vez en algún hotel, justo cuando Naraku creía que ella iba a ver a un cliente. Los encuentros furtivos y a escondidas eran lo que impulsaba su atracción, un deseo insaciable que incrementaba más a cada momento._

_El día en el que Naraku falleció no dudaron en vivir juntos. Todo fue lindo mientras duro, cuando el padre ya no estuvo todo se hizo con menos deseo y más monotoneidad. El temperamento frió del oji ámbar hizo estallar la cólera de Kagura, ella deseaba a un hombre que la dejara ser libre, pero que fuera cariñoso y atento. _

_Las clases de piano eran cada vez más seguidas, la excusa perfecta para no llegar a casa temprano ni pasar mucho tiempo en ella. Su joven estudiante, de escasos diecisiete, se convirtió en la única enterada de los males que se escondían tras la fina puerta de caoba de su casa. Ella era quien, con una sonrisa, siempre lo alentaba a recuperar a su amada y ocultaba, tras amorosos consejos, el duro peso de un amor no correspondido. Sesshōmaru empezó a ver de nuevo aquello que en primer lugar le había llevado a enseñarle piano a esta colegiala, su intachable comportamiento y optimismo. _

_El destino lo mantenía en estado de indecisión, tenía ante sí a dos mujeres que desencadenaban miles de sentimientos diferentes en él. El corazón que una vez estuvo tan helado como el Fuji Yama ahora ardía de amor por un ser que su portador aun no identificaba._

Sesshōmaru se sentó en la misma mesa de aquella vez, dispuesto a pensar mejor las cosas. Todo se vio congelado en el fino momento en el que al contestar su celular la voz de Kagura le anunció que se iba.

—Mira, piénsalo bien, tú y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Tal vez todo esto sucedió para que lo comprendiésemos. Te agradezco que me ayudaras a soportar los últimos días junto a Naraku y que me brindases una mano cuando ya no estuvo. Lo siento, pero mi razón de ser es la libertad y dar rienda sueltas a mis deseos. ¡No sirvo para estar atada a nadie!

Luego de eso quedó perplejo, para su sorpresa, se sintió extrañamente bien después. Una terrible paz lo invadió, incluso estuvo tan de buen humor que pidió una cerveza fría. Kagura podía ser cascarrabias e incontrolable, pero esta vez sí que tenía razón, estaban mejor de lejos. Se amaron, pero en otro momento.

Rin, Rin, el pequeño y deslucido recuerdo de la muchacha le cruzo la mente mientras llevaba su copa a la boca. ¿Que estaría haciendo? Miro su reloj y se percató de la hora, cerca de medianoche, al día siguiente ella iba temprano a practicar ballet, seguro se hallaba durmiendo.

Recordó vívidamente la primera vez que la había visto, ella tenía siete y él catorce.

_Iba corriendo con una pequeña gatita metida en una canasta, las hojas secas del parque se levantaban a su paso y de repente cayo a sus pies. Su mirada fría se vio turbada por las delgadas lágrimas que se deslizaban por la pálida carita de la pequeña, había caído ahí, frente a él y se había hecho daño. La tomo por la cintura y la levanto, sonrío como agradecimiento cuando estuvo de pie. _

Sesshōmaru hizo una mueca, recordando que el lindo momento se vio interrumpido por Kagome, la hermana de la niña.

— _¿te has hecho daño, Rin? —escuchar el nombre de la pequeña no fue nada para él, simplemente siguió de largo he hizo de cuenta que nada había sucedido._

¿Quién le hubiese asegurado en ese momento que esa niñita reaparecería en su vida? No importa, siete años después su hermana estaría saliendo con InuYasha, el hermano de Sesshōmaru y él vería entrar a Rin corriendo con una gata a su despacho.

_Corría el mes de abril, la primavera estaba apareciendo y Sesshōmaru pasaba el día encerrado en su despacho preparando un largo trabajo para presentar en la compañía de su padre. Tan concentrado estaba que el golpe seco de un cuerpo contra el suelo le hizo volcar la tinta sobre todo el trabajo._

—_Lo siento —escucho tartamudear a una vocecilla, al levantar los ojos se topó con una chica de no más de 14 años— ¿me podría ayudar? Me llamo Rin, vine a buscar a mi hermana Kagome, pero este lugar es tan grande que Riku y yo nos hemos perdido._

_La gata salto al regazo de Sesshōmaru, la niña trato de bajarla, pero se negaba. Él se mantenía impávido, le eran familiares aquellos nombre ¿pero porque? Rápidamente su mente divago a través del tiempo y dio con aquel viejo y casual recuerdo. Una mueca, que es el máximo gesto que Sesshōmaru puede asemejar a una sonrisa, se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. Sin mediar palabra guío a la pequeña a la piscina, donde estaban su hermano y la novia de este._

_Poco después, guiado por la curiosidad y un particular patetismo se ofreció a enseñarle violín, dándose cuenta al tiempo que la verdadera predilección de la pequeña era el piano. Esas teclas blancas y negras eran tocadas con delicadeza por los largos y dotados dedos de Rin, sus ojos centelleaban y se movían con discreción sobre las notas, era sumamente encantadora de ver. Haciéndola entrar en razón agrego un par de clases de piano a su horario semanal._

Miro a su alrededor, llevando el vaso de cristal a su boca, ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto de ese lugar? Allí estaba rodeado de maleantes, mujeres de bajo nivel y personas que poco tenían que ver con su privilegiado estilo de vida. Le gustaba, quizá, porque allí su alma estaba a gusto, no tenía por qué simpatizarle a nadie, ni a la fuerza ni por gusto, era solo él y su imperturbable frialdad. Seguramente era perfecto. Esa perfección tenía su desventaja, su corazón estaba tan vació que añoraba compañía, pero irremediablemente era tan orgulloso que era imposible pedirla.

Kagura ya no estaría en casa cuando volviese, ya no habría ni siquiera con quien discutir. Otro sorbo y se sintió tonto. La había dejado escapar sin mediar palabra, sin ponerse a pensar el porqué, sin refutarle nada, simplemente le dijo adiós y ya.

Termino con la cerveza y se levantó, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Ya no estaba la mano de Kagura para detenerlo.

El fino destello de un traje en la barra lo sorprendió. Allí estaba ella, finamente vestida y con la mirada en alto, pagaba un trago y salía del local. Detenerla era una opción posible, pero él no quería, no lo necesitaba. Tenía una expresión resuelta en el rostro, caminaba con firmeza y nadie la intimidaba, estaba siendo ella misma, eso le encantaba. Verla ser lo que quería.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, unos cuantos billetes y unas monedas era todo lo que tenía, suficiente para pagar el trago.

Afuera todo se veía diferente, el que había entrado no era el mismo que salía. Miro la amplia luna medio escondida por unas espesas nubes, le pareció que le mostraba su vida, clara, pero tormentosa, hecho en saco roto esta afirmación y partió Sin rumbo y sin ganas de buscarlo, tal vez volvería a su casa, tal vez buscaría una nueva vida, tal vez amaneciese bajo un puente y se cambiase el nombre. Se atormentaba a si mismo por sus descuidos, olvido a Rin por una tonta aventura y saco a Kagura de una prisión para llevarla a otra.

Un poco bajo para él todo lo que hacía. Completamente irresponsable e irremediable, o tal vez no, solo debía dar la vuelta y arreglar las cosas.

* * *

**¿les ha gustado? yo creo que sí, de no ser así no hubiesen llegado hasta aquí, hasta el final.**

**La verdad y tenía esta idea hace mucho, mucho tiempo en mente, ahora que tengo más tiempo libre creo que podré desarrollarla bien. Sera un short fic de no más de cuatro capítulos. **

**Se podría dejar irremediablemente como un one-shot, pero mi idea es mostrar la historia desde todos los ángulos posibles. La próxima en contar su versión creo que será Kagura y le daré un desarrollo al final para mostrar la decisión de Sesshomaru. Quisiera saber que opinan, así que dejen un review :)**

**Sayonara **


	2. Kagura

El ensordecedor golpe de la puerta la exalto. Extendió la mirada y visualizo el cigarrillo, su más apacible y comprensivo compañero. Le dio un par se sorbos y lo dejo sin terminar en el cenicero. Ya ni siquiera eso le servía para calmarse, no tenía un porque, no tenía una vida. Se levantó con calma y miro a su alrededor, no era su casa, aunque el dueño le insistiese en que le pertenecía, no era de ella, como no lo era la ropa que llevaba encima ni los zapatos que calzaba. Camino lentamente, sintiéndose baja y presa de una rabia intangible que seguía albergando hacía su padre, lo odiaba, como nadie había odiado jamás. Ahora se daba cuenta que incluso muerto le amargaba el día, porque era por él, por su existencia, que su vida se había llenado de adrenalina y aventura cuando conoció a Sesshōmaru, pero ahora sin su presencia ya la pasión se había extinto, la emoción se había ido, y ambos descubrieron que sentimientos no existían, solo el deseo y este ya no estaba tampoco. La rutina les cansaba lentamente al punto de hacerles ver la verdadera naturaleza de sus emociones.

— ¡Maldito! —grito con todas su fuerzas, tumbándose en la alfombra. Un zumbido en sus oídos al caer la hizo volver hacía el pasado.

—_yo soy tu padre, me debes obediencia a mí y solo a mí._

_Esas eran las palabras que Naraku siempre le repetía después de golpearla. Casi escupiéndole en la cara se lo repetía, una y mil veces, sin mediar palabra la encerraba en el sótano y la drogaba, al despertar estaba siempre en cama con algún extraño, grotesco y repugnante. Su cuerpo lo sentía siempre sucio y desagradable. De vez en cuando él se atrevía a decir que era su hija, pero ella preferiría estar muerta antes que eso. Su maldita vida era un infierno, como el de Dante, pero lleno de pesadillas conscientes que se escurrían hasta la realidad tangible. _

—_Al menos —se decía—, al menos aún sigo viva._

_En sus más amargos días se decía que eso era lo peor, estar viva, ¿De qué le servía estarlo si no podía disfrutarlo; de que le servía poder respirar y caminar, si cada uno de sus pasos eran controlados y manipulados? Se le crío para ser una delincuente, para servir a un ser deplorable y horrendo. Su padre, su propio padre, era el demonio de su infierno y le importaba un comino su existencia, solo la mantenía con vida para que le sirviese de traficante a él y de pasabocas a sus amigos. A los quince ya tenía problemas con el alcohol y a los diecisiete era adicta a la misma mercancía que era obligada a transportar. Cada vez todo era más oscuro, cada vez se hundía más y más, solo porque Naraku la arrastraba, de ser ella quien tomase sus decisiones seguro que jamás hubiese pasado por esa vida. _

_Envidio muchas veces a sus vecinas y a las chicas de su edad, ellas tenían padres amorosos y hermanos que las apoyaban. Kagura tenía a un ogro y a su sequito que la insultaban siempre que se atrevía a hablar de él. Moría lentamente y sin que nadie se atreviese a socorrerla, por ello desarrollo aquella actitud esquiva y dura porque sentía que todos los que se le acercaban le hacían daño._

_Una noche, cansada de ser un juguetito y escuchar a Naraku hablar tonterías se retiró de la mesa de los socios. Para ella empezaba a hacer frío, busco el mejor lugar con la mirada, una pequeña mesa medio escondida por la cortina estaría bien, corrió hasta ella y se sentó, encendiendo un cigarrillo, su nueva adicción. Un extraño se lo apago, no se había percatado de quien se escondía tras la cortina._

— _¡oye! —Se quejó, estaba realmente furiosa, tenía que soportar a un tonto como Naraku y un amargado le apagaba uno de sus cigarrillos favoritos— Eso era mío, no te enseñaron a no meterte en la vida de los demás._

—_Usted fue quien se metió en la mía —parecía molesto, se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos. Kagura se sintió de verdad una entrometida y lo retuvo por la muñeca. Se veía que no era un hombre como los que usualmente visitaban ese bar, y eso era interesante._

—_No se valla, por favor. Prometo no molestarlo — él volteo la cara. Era bastante guapo, jeans negros y camiseta blanca, sus cabellos eran platinados "bastante extraño" pensó, aguardando a que se sentará. _

_Al poco tiempo empezó a hablar, él le inspiraba una profunda confianza. Poco a poco fue desenvolviendo su corazón y le contó paso por paso su traumática vida, todo, de principio a fin sin poner un alto o punto y aparte. Le relato con tristeza cada desventura de su juventud, al terminar se sentía revivida y con nuevas energías, aunque de boca de él jamás hubiese salido nada y no supiera su nombre, se despediría sin saberlo._

_A partir de ese día rechisto menos contra Naraku y en cada oportunidad que tenía lo acompañaba a aquellos cafés en la bahía, procuraba buscarlo, intentar chocarse con él, buscar la manera de verlo, aunque fuese de lejos. Se obsesionada un poco con tenerlo cerca y poco después vio cumplido su sueño al volvérselo a encontrar en el mismo café. A partir de allí todo fue diferente y creyó enamorarse sin premeditarlo, lo amaba locamente, se entregó a él sin reparar medida y sin pensar en consecuencias. El sentir sus cuerpos fundidos y en un éxtasis tan perfecto le renovaba las energías y la hacía querer luchar, consideraba su cuerpo un templo purificado por el paso de aquella piel tan tersa, ya no concebía su existencia sin él._

Una carcajada involuntaria vino a ella.

—Que tontas son las mujeres de vez en cuando —se levantó y se miró al espejo.

Cuanto había cambiado, solo por él, solo por verlo feliz. Ahora empezaba a entender la verdadera libertad, esa libertad que siempre ansió, pero jamás logro descubrir. No lo hizo porque la estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado, la libertad no te la otorga otra persona, te la das tú mismo. Ella se estaba aferrando a Sesshōmaru como su salvamento, no estaba enamorada de él, lo admiraba porque tenía lo que ella no conseguía.

Bajo la mirada con indignación, en un arrebato de ira golpeo el espejo en que se reflejaba. Los cristales volaron en direcciones inimaginables. No se hallaba, nunca se había tomado el trabajo de buscarse a sí misma, de saber quién era o al menos tener una idea de la clase de persona que quería ser. Tuvo tiempo, pero no disposición. Deseaba tanto ser libre, o llegar a tener algo parecido, que no llegó a detenerse a pensar las consecuencias que esto traía. Unas sordas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus encendidas mejillas, producto de la rabia. No creía que su vida se estuviera lleno por el caño una vez más. Se arrastró por el piso evadiendo los cristales, necesitaba un trago, necesitaba algo que le provocase amnesia, pero en verdad su alma solicitaba volver en el tiempo para arreglar errores.

Junto al whisky encontró su vieja caja de madera. Eso era lo único que sabía sobre su madre, los recuerdos que ella le había legado en una caja de madera india. La tomo con delicadeza, como solo se cogen las gemas valiosas para llevarlas a un pedestal, con la misma delicadeza con que un biólogo pone un espécimen en una aguja para su colección de insectos. Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y la abrió, la última vez que lo había hecho tenía solo catorce años, viejas fotografías y cartas, innumerables cartas de amor que la mano de Naraku habían escrito, su estómago quizo expulsarlo todo cuando lo pensó. Ese animal no podía escribir cosas tan hermosas. Al fondo estaba eso que tanto le encantaba, una vieja postal de un campo de la toscana italiana; los girasoles en flor, grandes y brillantes; el mar, atrás, chocando con los acantilados y una profunda libertad, reflejada en los hermosos colores del atardecer. Pronto recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma hace tanto.

_La sangre se deslizaba por su frente y sus brazos, las lágrimas por su cara. Sentada contra la ventana, mirando hacía el helado exterior al que había llegado el invierno, Kagura, llevando la vieja postal de su madre al pecho se dijo:_

—_Iré a la toscana, iré al lugar favorito de mamá. Así tenga que matar a Naraku, lo haré y a partir de ese día jamás volveré a esclavizarme ante nada. Cuando pueda estar solitaria, frente al mar, cerca de una campiña italiana, sabré que soy libre. Sabré que ya no tengo nada que ver con nadie, que soy dueña de mi destino._

La pelinegra recapacito de su tonta forma de actuar, se dio cuenta que se comportaba de forma infantil. Volvió a meter todo en su lugar.

Tomo el teléfono con fuerza y vacilación, marco los números uno por uno. Espero en la línea mientras él contestaba, las manos le sudaban horriblemente, los tres segundos con la bocina en el oído eran eternos, por fin contesto:

— ¿Kagura?

—Sí, soy yo —dijo con calma—Tengo que decirte algo, escúchame, no quiero que interrumpas. Mira, piénsalo bien, tú y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Tal vez todo esto sucedió para que lo comprendiésemos. Te agradezco que me ayudaras a soportar los últimos días junto a Naraku y que me brindases una mano cuando ya no estuvo. Lo siento, pero mi razón de ser es la libertad y dar rienda sueltas a mis deseos. —casi era un monologo para ella, quería decirlo todo en un sola frase y fue justo con esa la que termino— ¡No sirvo para estar atada a nadie! —Se sintió liviana al colgar instantáneamente el auricular. Una profunda paz le vino al cuerpo.

Miro el reloj, quince para medianoche, abrió el armario y saco del fondo un vestido negro con lentejuelas. Era lo único que conservaba de su pasado, eso y los tacones plateados con los que había conocido a Sesshōmaru. Se los probó y luego se miró al espejo, el vestido estaba un poco apretado, pero era soportable. Saco la maleta con que había llegado a esa casa al morir su padre, la lleno solo con sus cosas, solo con lo que había salido de su trabajo. No quería deberle nada al hombre que la había ayudado tanto. Se miró al espejo por última vez, se recogió el cabello y salió.

La maleta pesaba mucho menos que la última vez, era más liviana. Pronto tuvo los deseos de sonreír, se sentía tan bien consigo misma que los hechos de hace solo una hora le parecían vagos recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso. Recordó entonces que debía hablar con Rin antes de irse.

"pero no ahora" pensó "tendré que esperar un par de días, sé que ella comprenderá los motivos por los que me voy, aunque seguramente estará enojada. Si Sesshōmaru está mal ella jamás me lo perdonaría."

—_Vamos sigue —dijo Sesshōmaru a alguien en la puerta._

_Tímidamente Rin entro en la habitación. Joven, alegre y muy risueña, Kagura le tomo una simpatía inicial que se disfrazó de arrogancia. Su novio la trataba con tanta delicadeza y comprensión que no tardo en notar el cariño que le tenía._

_Kagura no era de piedra, ni mucho menos, para permitir esa clase de relación, pero se dio cuenta muy pronto que Rin no ansiaba quitarle a Sesshōmaru, llego a apreciar que solo le gustaba verlo feliz por encima de todo lo que sucediese con ella. Rin apareció en la vida de Kagura en el momento justo, cuando empezaba a darse cuenta de la monotonía de su relación. Ella se convirtió en su amiga y confidente. Extrañamente siempre velaba por que no terminara con Sesshōmaru, porque siguieran juntos a pesar de todo. Se había convertido en esa confidente que le falto por tanto tiempo mientras su padre vivía._

_Rin, era alegre y optimista, su vida parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, pero siempre interrumpía los temas familiares con cordialidad, jamás le explico el motivo. _

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le debía. Había sido por ella que se repuso tantas veces de lo que pasaba con Sesshōmaru, además era la única mujer que parecía interesada en ser su amiga solo porque le simpatizaba y no la atacaba por su pasado. Era divertido para Kagura pensar en las cosas buenas que le pasaban. Caminaba sin dirección por la ciudad, solo dejaba que sus pies volaran a su manera, no concebía mejor relajamiento que ese.

Guiada por un extraño encantamiento volvió a aquel café que en otro tiempo le había servido de lugar de reunión a Naraku. Por lo viejos tiempos se sentó en la barra y tomo una cerveza, solo para recordarse a sí misma que el presente no puede vivir sin un pasado y, con esto en mente, pago el trago y salió de allí con su pequeña maleta. Dispuesta a buscar una nueva vida, a tener una vida. Porque en ese momento, después de chocar dos veces contra el mundo, se dio cuenta que no habría nadie más que ella que la ayudase a salir del fangoso destino al que se dirigía si seguía allí.

* * *

**Hola :3 **

**Bueno, gracias a Saya-chan y Yuriko-chan, chicas las adoro ¡ Gracias por comentar!. igualmente agradezco a todos los que se toman el trabajo de leer n_n**

**Los veo en otro capitulo. Besos.**

**Sayonara.**

**P.D: recuerden dejar review :)**


	3. Reencuentro

Rin suspiro y sonrió, como siempre lo hacía en los momentos de mayor tensión. Abrió bien los ojos y empezó a caminar, despacio y con sincronía, esperando que la cola de su vestido no se enredase entre sus pies. Al otro lado del pasillo la esperaba Sesshōmaru, totalmente serio y excéntrico como siempre lo era, eso le gustaba a sobre manera, pero, poco antes de llegar a él, un destello de clarividencia atravesó su mente, mostrándole el otro lado de las cosas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mal, todo a su alrededor carecía de sentido, empezando por el triste hecho de que ella no debía estar allí, ni utilizando ese vestido ni caminando con tanta distinción por el pasillo, su lugar estaba usando un vestido violeta y unas zapatillas azules de dama de honor. Lo pudo distinguir por la mirada de Sesshōmaru, por la vacilación con que ella misma estaba dando cada paso y por los incontables recuerdos de Kagura que se mezclaban en su mente, como en la de Sesshōmaru, con las crecientes dudas del compromiso. En medio segundo, mientras ponía su pie derecho frente al primero, terminando de subir el último escalón: ahí, en ese preciso instante, pudo ver que él no la había olvidado, que a pesar de lo que ambos habían dicho en el pasado, Sesshōmaru seguía amándola, aunque se lo negara. Un sentimiento mucho más sincero que la pasión se había instalado en su corazón, que seguía latiendo por Kagura. Rin, guiada por su dulzura y piedad naturales, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que su prometido dijese ese «sí» que lo alejaría de su verdadero amor.

"_La pasión no es verdadero amor, pero es un buen principio para crearlo" _Se dijo Rin, sonriéndole a Sesshōmaru y volviéndose hacía todas las personas que esperaban con impacientes sonrisas el final feliz de esa historia.

—No puedo hacerlo —Declaro, sonriéndole al confundido público frente a ella, que empezaba a preguntarle por qué—. No puedo hacerlo porque no es mi deber estar a su lado por siempre, porque no soy yo a quien él ama —Volvió la mirada hacía Sesshōmaru, que no sabía exactamente que hacer o decir, estaba más desconcertado que cualquiera entre el público—. Te amo, estoy segura que no amare a nadie más con esta intensidad, pero no por ello puedo obligarte a permanecer a mi lado mientras amas y piensas en alguien más. Estoy segura que, este donde este, te espera ansiosa —Con eso, y un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de él y regreso por el pasillo, dispuesta a hacer lo mejor para el amor de su vida.

Sesshōmaru pudo ver como se alejaba con alegría. Nunca la había oído hablar con tanta seguridad y tan convencida de lo que hacía, una vez más dejaba que el amor se le escapara sin mediar palabra, sin intentarlo una vez más, simplemente sonreía y las dejaba escapar, como dejando la última decisión al destino, dispuesto a atenerse a lo que el mundo quisiera hacer de él. Secretamente exhalo un suspiro de descanso, la presión de la incertidumbre lo tenía al borde de un colapso, no quería mentirle a Rin casándose con ella, pero tampoco quería romperle el corazón diciéndole que no estaba seguro. Era seguro que él había dado el primer paso al pedirle matrimonio, ahora se arrepentía de ello, como nadie se imaginaba, lo único que le impedía arrepentirse de su decisión frente a Rin eran su soberbia y orgullo que lo obligaban a no retractarse de su palabra.

—Veo que se te hace costumbre dejar escapar a las mujeres —Escucho hablar a su madre, un segundo después, caminando hacia él con tanta elegancia y distinción como si de una coronación se tratase —. No te dije nada por la anterior, ya que no era de mi total agrado, pero esta vez sí que cometiste un error. Apúrate, aun puedes recuperarla.

—No, madre. Ella tiene razón y no tengo nada que hacer a su lado. Ya hice por ella todo lo que podía; le enseñe a tocar piano, la salve de caer una vez, la guie cuando estaba perdida y le di la oportunidad de que se quedara a mi lado. Al parecer para ella también cometía un error al hacerlo. Tal vez debo hacerle caso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que debo buscar a alguien. —Concluyo, saliendo del pequeño jardín donde se oficiaría la ceremonia, obteniendo no pocas interrogantes en el camino.

* * *

Tres años, tres largos y delicioso años habían pasado. La vida transcurría con comodidad y sonrisas, después de cierto tiempo Sesshōmaru se dio la oportunidad de tener una relación de nuevo y Rin estuvo más que complacida por ocupar ese lugar vació en el corazón de Sesshōmaru. Pasaron lindos momentos juntos y no hubo tiempo para quejarse de nada, el recuerdo volvía constantemente y, aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, sabían bien que Kagura seguía interponiéndose de una manera u otra. No querían evitarlo, estaba bien así, ambos le agradecían por dar un paso al frente y dejarlos a ambos, era a ella a quien debían agradecer el que estuviesen juntos.

Sesshōmaru, al principio, no le dio importancia a pensarla de vez en cuando, habían convivido el suficiente tiempo como para que eso sucediera; poco a poco se acostumbró a vivir de esa manera, comparando a Rin con Kagura y enalteciéndolas a ambas conforme a las circunstancias. Se creía tan dueño de sí mismo que al pedirle matrimonio a Rin no advirtió que estaba haciéndolo de la misma manera en que había planeado decírselo a Kagura. En parte solo disfrazaba su pena con el cariño paternal de su ex-estudiante.

Por su parte, Kagura ablando su corazón con esa libertad impetuosa con la que se dio fuga. Disfruto como nadie de los pequeños privilegios de la vida y aprendió a sonreír. Tiempo atrás se preguntó cómo Rin mantenía una sonrisa en la totalidad del día, en cuanto llego a la toscana, un año después de haberse ido de casa de Sesshōmaru, pudo darse cuenta de que cuando aprendías a verle el lado bueno a los malos momentos podías sonreír sin inhibirte. Durante sus viajes y miles de estaciones, encontró que tenía una predilección nunca descubierta por la aeronáutica, así sin más ni más, cambio sus quejas y reclamos por un trabajo como piloto privada para una prominente familia italiana.

Era precisamente ese el motivo por el cual volvía a Japón. Su nuevo jefe había conseguido un contrato de arrendamiento para su empresa en ese país y estaba decidido a establecerse allí con su familia. Al principio, la idea de volver a su país natal le causaba algunas molestias a Kagura, pero luego el recordar a Sesshōmaru la puso de mejor humor, amargándose al rato por descubrir que lo quería más intensamente, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Aunque quizo evitar pensarlo, sabía bien que, probablemente, estuviese saliendo con alguien más (léase Rin) y ella no quería interrumpir en ello. Un nudo se le agolpo en la garganta hasta que piso tierra nipona, cuando fue sustituido por el total desencanto y tristeza.

Saliendo de cierto centro comercial se chocó con Irasue, su antigua suegra. Quizo preguntarle sobre el paradero de su hijo, pero al recordar su no muy agradable relación con ella, desistió de la idea, seguido a eso pidió disculpas e iba a seguir de largo. Una fuerza no muy convencional insto a Irasue para soltar la siguiente frase: «La verdad agradezco que te hayas ido, ahora que Sesshōmaru se casara con Rin puedo darme por satisfecha en cuanto a los gustos de mi hijo»

Se imaginaran, pues, el total estado de Kagura, y los miles de interrogantes y afirmaciones que abarrotaron su cabeza en ese medio minuto. Guardo todo eso y se limitó a asentir con total orgullo, diciéndole con esto a Irasue que estaba satisfecha de ello. Investida con esa dignidad que solo los que aceptan la derrota pueden llevar, siguió por su camino y evito ir de nuevo a ese lugar, segura de que no le daría buenos ratos. Lo que si no pudo evitar, y fue el detonante para el siguiente encuentro con Sesshōmaru, fue el hecho de que al llegar a casa se sintió devastada y molesta, harta del mundo y de las personas, una rabia ciega se hizo presente en ella y quizo acabar con todo lo que la rodeaba, hasta que pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo, comprendió que su vida empezaba a pasar por las misma vueltas y estaba repitiendo el insano comportamiento de años atrás. Dejo que las lágrimas se resbalasen por sus mejillas, sin permitir ahogarlas, lloró de rabia y soledad hasta que Morfeo llamó a su puerta.

Y esa fue la razón, haber llorado como tonta, por la que decidió no volver a su casa en la noches hasta haber perdido la conciencia o que el sueño la venciera por completo, soñar con Sesshōmaru y llorar por él eran síntomas de que aún le gustaba y a partir de ese momento había optado por distraerse en todo tipo de cosas hasta que a duras penas pudiese llegar a casa. También tomo la precaución de evitar los lugares en los que probablemente pudiese encontrarlo a él o a Rin y cuando debía hacerlo, ensayaba e imaginaba mil maneras de ocultar su estado de turbación y desearles lo mejor ¡Gracias al cielo nunca tuvo que llevarlas a cabo! Bueno, hasta que ese día vio a una novia cancelar la compra de un vestido azul para cambiarse, no poco se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Rin.

—Kagura-san —Le gritó la muchacha al verla a lo lejos, parecía muy alegre de encontrarla.

—Hola, Rin —Saludo, fingiendo tan bien una sonrisa que casi podía engañarla—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, ¿Por qué te estas quitando tu vestido de novia?

—Ya no me casaré, así que vine a cambiarme —Contesto con total naturalidad, convencida de que hacía lo mejor para todos—. Pero quien no debería estar aquí es usted.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que, estoy segura, Sesshōmaru la está esperando —Respondió totalmente alegre, podía decirse que en ese momento ella misma se consideraba cupido—. Debe haber un lugar al que ambos les agrade ir, vaya búsquelo, no le gusta esperar.

La palabra «Shock» definiría concretamente el estado de Kagura, pero, debido a la presión, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse allí parada y después de una rápida despedida salió corriendo, dudando tanto de sí misma, y de la realidad de la situación, que no se dio cuenta cuando el taxi en que se había embarcado paró. Pago rápidamente con el poco contenido de su cartera y se dirigió al café, insegura y bastante preocupada. Teniendo las mismas ganas de entrar que de salir corriendo, queriendo gritar y echarse a llorar, igual que podía saltar en un solo pie y dispararse, estaba al borde de un colapso, cada paso aumentaba la tensión. Prodigiosamente su exterior no reflejaba nada de eso, parecía una persona normal que solo iba a tomar un café.

Puso su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, iba a empujar con delicadeza, pero, como siempre, lo que ella pensaba no fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

—Kagura —Sí, era él, a su espalda, pronunciando su nombre.

— ¿Eh? —la sorpresa la dejo sin palabras, tenía todo un repertorio de frases y situaciones en las que plausiblemente podría enfrentarse o tener un charla "normal" con Sesshōmaru, pero en ninguna la tomaba por sorpresa de esa forma.

—Veo que tú tampoco esperabas esto —dijo Sesshōmaru, empujando él de la puerta en instándola a que entrará—. Yo ni siquiera sé que hago aquí, pero ha de ser por ti ¿no?

—No sé, dime tú —prosiguió ella, dándose cuenta que el tipo de conversación que Sesshōmaru empleaba no había cambiado en nada—, empecemos por el hecho de que tu estudiante se iba a casar contigo, luego te encuentro aquí cuando deberías estar en tu boda, justo después de verla a ella en el centro comercial.

Sesshōmaru pareció asombrado; en primer lugar, debido a lo dicho por Rin, aseguraba que Kagura había planeado todo eso. Acaso la niñita que una vez considero tan dulce podía llegar a realizar esa clase de travesuras.

—Empieza a creer que es cupido debido a su dulzura —Sesshōmaru hizo una mueca, eso debió haberse quedado solo en su mente.

—Veo que no solo ella se ha hecho más dulce —repuso Kagura, no pudiendo evitar una risita involuntaria por la cara de su compañero.

La _conversación_ se interrumpió por una mesera, vestida provocadoramente, que se acercó a tomar la orden. Para Sesshōmaru, sorprendiendo a las damas, esto fue el peor fastidió de su vida, quería una conversación realista con Kagura, esa intervención catalogaba ahora su lugar favorito como un mal establecimiento para las conversaciones importantes, con cara de hastió y casi obligando a la mesera retirarse pidió su orden: un café. Su compañera pidió únicamente agua, la desesperación que pretendía guardar se estaba presentando en forma de sed, quería agua, mucha agua.

La orden fue llevada a la mesa en menos de tres minutos, tres infernales minutos en los que Kagura planeo mentalmente cada milímetro de la consiguiente conversación. Dejándole poco espacio a la muy conocida perspicacia de Sesshōmaru, no quería ser tomada de nuevo por sorpresa.

Una vez el agua y el café estuvieron en la mesa, Kagura le pidió dejar la jarra a la mesera, estaba segura que la necesitaría.

—Debes estar realmente confundida ¿no es así? —Pregunto Sesshōmaru, tomando de nuevo por sorpresa a Kagura, obligándola por consiguiente a escoger otro plan—. No puedo decirte con sinceridad que pasa, pero estoy seguro de que no es casualidad que estuviese en la puerta.

_Kami lo maldiga por ser tan observador._

Aunque eran peticiones imposible, pareció que por un segundo Kagura tenía la ventaja: —Claro que no era casualidad, conozco este lugar desde hace mucho, es natural que venga aquí cada vez que quiero. En fin, no te hagas el tonto muy bien sabes que Rin me envió, te lo dije a penas nos vimos.

¿Podía ser que Sesshōmaru había dicho una tontería? ¿Estaba acaso tan nervioso como Kagura, pero, al igual que ella, lo estaba reprimiendo? No podía hallar ella otra explicación, así que se dio más confianza, sabiendo bien que él estaba igual de confundido, nervioso e inseguro.

—Hablo —dijo él—, de que debes necesitar algo de mí para seguirle el juego a Rin, no es natural tuyo seguir ordenes, o siquiera consejos, de las personas. Debes a ver venido aquí por algo muy fuerte.

Sesshōmaru reprimió la lengua antes de decir otra cosa, prácticamente él estaba llevando toda la charla y eso no era bueno, quería decir que, aunque tenía el control, la otra no estaba cediendo. Además lo que decía no estaba muy acorde a lo que sentía, aparentemente estaba confundido, muy confundido. La miro a los ojos, mientras ella pasaba con rapidez todo el contenido del vaso y lo volvía a llenar.

¿Nadie podía tener tanta sed? ¿O sí?

Sus ojos reflejaron una determinación y seriedad admirables que no tenían nada en común con su sed abundante. Sesshōmaru empezó a sospechar de ese comportamiento, sin darle relación con el suyo, tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente como para cuestionar una más.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto impaciente, eso ya no le estaba gustando—. ¿Qué crees?

—Que empezamos a actuar como tontos —afirmó decisivamente, hartándose también de la absurda situación—. Somos adultos, no chiquillos inquietos, deberíamos hablar de una vez con la verdad, sin tapujos.

—entonces, te escucho.

Uno, dos, ¡Tres! Kagura tuvo un colapso mental, expresado físicamente con un ahogo. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? No estaba preparada para eso, aun ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería volver con Sesshōmaru.

Desvió la mirada hacía la mesa del fondo, aun medio escondida por la cortina, y expuso una sonrisa.

—Qué tal si pides otro café, yo enciendo un cigarro y empezamos de nuevo —sugirió divertida, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y acercando su rosto a él—. Yo no te conozco, tú no me conoces —y como para probar su punto, metió un cigarro en la comisura derecha de su labios.

—Eso nos daría espacio para cometer más errores —Afirmo Sesshōmaru, dejando al mínimo el espacio entre ambos y sacándole el cigarrillo de la boca—. Si dejo que tomes esta decisión, igual que hace tres años, puede que te vallas de nuevo y empecemos a dar vueltas tontas por la vida. Es mejor si hacemos de cuenta que jamás tire la puerta —propuso bastante alegre, sellando la tensión reinante con un rudo beso que tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra, animándola a corresponderlo de inmediato.

* * *

**jejeje ¡Hola! perdón por la tardanza he tenido un par de problemas en mi casa y hasta ahora puedo venir a dejar el final. Un poquito cursi, espero disculpen mis errores (si son pequeños o grandes espero que me corrijan) **

**Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, a parte de que aun estoy bastante insegura respecto al final, pero bua, ya termine y tengo que atenerme a las consecuencias de lo que suceda ¿no?**

**Les envió un beso. **

**Gracias por Comentar. ¿Las quiero! **


End file.
